Stiles Hale
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Short fluff piece in a timeline where Stiles and Derek have married. May continue with more chapters and drables if I think readers want it.


Stiles Stilinski Hale. That's who he had been for near a year now. The thought still brought a smile to his face.

He was standing in their apartment kitchen, chopping up beef steak for their dinner.

Stiles had changed somewhat since their teenage years. He now wore glasses for his eyesight, but Derek swore they made him look cuter.

He smiled again, thinking about Derek and how they'd met all those years ago. He'd buzzed his hair then, something he'd long since outgrown.

He remembered facing the older man down from the front seat of his dad's cop car, swallowing down his fear and proclaiming: "I'm not afraid of you!"

Had he known he'd glared down his future husband back then? Not even close. The Stiles back then would have cracked some sarcastic joke at the very thought of marrying a dude.

That's how love went at times. It snuck up on you.

The slightly older Stiles paralyzed by Kanima venom, head pressed against Derek's rock solid chest that night at the police station. That Stiles had been vaguely aware of an uncomfortable flutter in his stomach as he inhaled Derek's musky scent and cologne.

Stiles had felt very conflicted about Derek from that night on. He'd made it a point to avoid the older man because something in him went crazy around Derek.

When Boyd had died it had been Stiles who had been there for him, fighting down his own grief as he squeezed Derek's shoulder, trying not to notice Jennifer's eyes on the two of them.

He'd eventually held Derek as the older man wept. Never had he seen the older man cry before that. He'd known it went deeper than just an uncomfortable teenage crush in that moment.

Yet Stiles had been sure Derek didn't return his feelings. Even when they talked more, and Derek's demeanor became more relaxed and soft around him. Every once in awhile they would exchange meaningful glances, but nothing beyond that.

"You're leaving."

That had been his words to Derek's turned back in the loft that day.

"Yes."

Derek had given him a clearly conflicted glance. Nothing was said for a long moment. How Stiles had wanted to tell the truth!

Derek had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're friends Stiles. Goodbye."

That had been all. He had sensed Derek wanted it to end that way, and so they had. He'd turned around and left the loft. He wouldn't see Derek again for three years.

He'd gone on a trip to New York with a few college friends in his sophomore year, and had strongly debated with himself about going to visit Derek. He'd ended up going- he wanted to.

Derek had been clearly shocked to see Stiles standing there when he answered his door.

Stiles had smiled and was pulled forward into a tight hug.

"Good to see you."

Stiles recalled feeling like home in those arms- feeling complete and happy.

Derek had invited him in and they'd spent the next few hours catching up.

Cora had joined a pack in Brazil, and she hardly stayed in touch. Isaac sometimes skyped. No one had heard from Jackson in ages.

Eventually the conversation turned to Stiles. Their few hours of conversation were surprisingly pleasant, and Derek never acted grumpy once.

They'd made it a point to hang out over the next week. Derek took Stiles out places, showed him New York inside out.

During these outings Stiles would sometimes glance at Derek. Sometimes he'd find the older man looking at him.

The shift in their relationship happened on his last night in New York. He'd gone to Derek's apartment for one last visit.

The expression on the werewolf's face when he answered the door was conflicted and just a little sad. Stiles hated to think he'd put that look there.

"This has to be quick doesn't it?"

Parting again would rip his heart out. Derek still hadn't spoken. Then he shocked him by taking his hand. Those mournful eyes seemed to cut him to his very soul.

"I walked away once Stiles. I can't let you walk away again without telling you the truth, that my feelings for you have grown in these last few days. I care about you."

Dare he believe it? It had been nothing but the truth. Derek hadn't released his hand.

"You don't know how conflicted I used to feel. First I hated you, more in anger and grudge for your father. Then that changed. Eventually I found myself drawn to you, seeing so much of myself in you- loving you, and I do still... "

Stiles had silenced him by pressing their lips together with a fervor he had wanted to show all those years ago. The time was right.

Tomorrow he would leave New York, but they had that night.

Derek had held him close, kissed him with a passion that screamed desire. Derek was a passionate lover. They made love for the first time that night under Derek's sheets.

Stiles still recalled it so well, glancing at the wedding band on his finger fondly as the meat sizzled away in the frying pan.

Derek had made him go back to California, but with the promise that he would rejoin him there soon. Neither of them wanted what they had to go away.

They texted and talked every day, and soon Derek had returned. He'd gotten an apartment near campus, and Stiles had moved in a few weeks later.

The real surprise had come at Stiles's graduation. Derek had tracked him down in the crowd of graduates after the ceremony.

"What's up?"

Derek had gotten down on one knee, eyes never leaving his as he took his hand.

Stiles still felt his heart hammer at the memory. Him standing there in his cap and gown, mouth falling open as everyone around fell silent. Derek extracting the little plush box from his pocket and opening it to reveal the ring he now wore.

"Stiles... marry me.

Stiles had tried to speak before simply smiling and squatting so that he was eye level with Derek.

"Yes my Sourwolf", he'd whispered, pulling Derek in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt while the crowd roared approval.

They'd married nearly a year ago now in a little private ceremony in his dad's living room.

"Do you Stiles Stilinski take Derek Hale as your husband, to love and serve til death do you part?"

Stiles still remembered holding Derek's hands in his, all suited up though it was just friends present.

"I do."

Stiles added the broccoli to the pan, stirring them into the beef cuts.

Derek hadn't let him become a cop after all, but he didn't need to. He already had everything he wanted.

The front door opened.

"Dinner smells good," Derek said.

Stiles stepped forward and kissed his husband on the lips, welcoming him home after a day of work.

"Be ready in about five Der."


End file.
